Together, Forever
by Quezacolt
Summary: They were running out of time. (JohnElizabeth)


_Together, Forever_

_Summary: They were running out of time. _

_Author's note: The song is by Ryan Cabrera. Blind Sight. Spoilers for the siege, recommended you see it before you read this fiction. _

He stared at the monster in front of him as it proclaimed their doom. Bob as he had been named was lying half hazardly on the ground staring up with a gloating smile as he told about how they were all going to die.

Elizabeth's voice crackled through the loud speaker, as the Wraith's smile grew ever so bigger.

_"May I have your attention please. This is Doctor Weir. Our plan to stop the wraith armada has failed…"_ At the sound of her voice, a voice he had not gotten use to hearing, a dejected, failed voice she only used when death was coming, or had already hit the city, John looked around, staring at the shocked faces around him.

_"I wish I could tell you all this is a fight we will all win…but I can't do that. I wish I could tell we are going to find a safe harbor when we leave here. I can't promise you that either."_ He looked back at the grinning, bloody wraith, his eyes glassing over as his mind retreated back into himself and his cold, military persona took over.

Bob, struggling to sit up, glanced at the pistol in John's hand before a smile graced its bruised features and it spoke.

"Let me tell you this. No matter where you will flee, we will find you…just as surely as we will find earth. And when we do…. we will feast!"

John shivered inwardly, screaming on the inside as the gun exploded several times and the Wraith fell to the floor, dead.

_Life, its crazy how some things never work out,  
But I'm hoping that this time goes right,  
Cause I've tried so hard  
to keep you hanging on this life,  
But you always have to try and fight_

He stared at the dead soul sucking vampire then, his eyes remaining glassy and his conscience quietly fuming as John, and the many armed people around him, stared at the dead body in quiet realization.

The Wraith were coming. And chances were, the vampires were going to kill them all.

_I'm scared and I'm running, and I'm running out of time.  
And all this time, always thought we were invincible,_

A hand rested slightly on his shoulder, gently turning him away from the body and he turned to look at Teyla. His friend.

The coldness remained and he stiffly turned and walked from the room, not regretting for a single instant what he had just done.

Walking into the hall, he walked past a shocked Elizabeth Weir and to his quarters, ignoring her shouts of his name and rank, ignoring her completely as he entered his quarters, walking to the empty corner and sliding to the floor in a heap, his military persona dropping out of sight as tears poured silently from his eyes.

A second later, a small timid knock came from his doorway, he ignored it, wondering why it had to end this way.

The door opened, and as light flooded into his room, John knew, Elizabeth had followed him.

_Time, it's gone so fast, all it took was one night back,  
to crash it all into the ground,  
Now two gone deep in a predictable last scene,  
I never thought it'd be you and me  
So what do we do?  
I tell you I'm afraid just like you,  
but by the time we're done thinking it's gone,  
So don't waste your life,  
just look at me and remember the time,  
the time my angel came to stay  
Take me away._

Elizabeth looked cautiously into John's quarters. She had seen the coldness radiating from his eyes as he stonily walked past her, ignoring her shouts as he entered him quarters. Ford had run from the Brig and told her what he had done, and she had followed him, scared of the cold military façade that had shone itself only one other time, when he shot Kolya as he dragged her through the gate. It had scared her then, but it terrified her now.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she noticed the object of her attention huddled in the corner, his shoulders shaking with what could only be silent sobs.

She shook her head at her hesitancy.

"John…" she whispered, walking through the doorway and to his side in three steps, sitting on the floor beside him and pulling him into an embrace.

"I shot him…" He whispered. Thinking it would be better to allow him to get it off his chest himself, she remained silent and rubbed circles on his back. "I shot him…again…and again…"

He looked up at her, eyes watery in a look that broke her heart.

"We're gong to die. Aren't we?"

_I'm scared and I'm running, and I'm running out of time  
And all this time, I always thought we were invincible,  
Now I'm scared that it's over, and will I have another time to live?_

She looked into his eyes.

"I don't know John."

He lowered his head, and she leant down and kissed his hair, wondering why life had to be so unfair.

He looked up after a few minutes, wiping his eyes.

"I love you Elizabeth." He whispered, clamping his eyes shut. Elizabeth smiled slightly, tears filling her own eyes.

"I love you too, John Sheppard."

As Elizabeth sat, her arms wrapped around John, she knew, if they died, she would die with a smile on her face, knowing John was always going to be at her side.

_So that day, you drank away, all alone in some way,  
all that's left is me to blame,  
but I just want to wake up from this dream_

_Well I'm scared, and I'm running, and I'm running out of time  
And all this time, always thought we were invincible,  
Now I'm scared that it's over, it's over, and will I have another time to live?_

END


End file.
